Jeff the killer versus jason voorhees
Jeff was murdering people like always until he saw a van going somewhere,was about to kill her a machete struck the top of her head killing her. "who the fuck are you?" said jeff "heh doesn't matter I'm gonna make you go to sleep anyway" Jeff lunged at Jason stabbing him in the abdomen Jason then picked Jeff up and threw him against a wall, Jason then took the knife out his abdomen and threw it in to the woods. Jason prepared to strike him over the head, but Jeff dodged, Jeff went to stab Jason but he grabbed his wrist and tried to make Jeff stab himself in the neck. Jeff then kicked Jason in the stomach making him stop "how do you like that you hockey player shit head!" As the fight has been going on for a long time Jeff decides to use a special tactic...stealth , he runs into the shadows were Jason cannot see him.Jason attempt's to find him "'' over here ass wipe!" Jason then turns around only to be stabbed in his forehead ,he then falls over seemingly dead. "heh go to sleep...motherfucker" Jeff then goes to walk away only to have his arm impaled , Jeff now screaming with pain with blood pouring down his arm "argh..not some immortal son of a bitch" said Jeff. Trying to escape his grip he punches Jason multiple times, on the last punch Jason's mask comes off revealing his horribly deformed face "heh wow your pretty ugly! Don't worry i'll make you look like me!" Jeff then runs into a cabin as Jason follows "CHHH CHHH CHHH AH AH AH" ''said Jason. As Jeff was running through the cabin he found a canister of gasoline "H''ey" said Jeff as he also took out the lighter in his pocket "I think I have an idea!" Jason then cut into Jeff's leg with his machete as he caught up "ARGH FUCK" ''said jeff. As Jeff is running through he barely escapes the house and as he was running through the house he was also pouring the gasoline. As Jeff got out of the house he took out his lighter and as he was going to light the gasoline he said"go to sleep" the cabin blew up in flames with Jason still inside. As Jason was looking for a way out the roof collapsed on him. "I win asshole don't mess with Jeff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Jeff then ran out to the van and drove off but little did Jeff know Jason had survived. Jason pushed the rubble out of the way and got out he then found his mask put it on and walked back into the woods "' ''CHHH CHHH CHHH AH AH AH'''". the end! If you read my story thank you very much and i hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed making it btw it's my first story just if you wanted to know :D P.S. this story was made by jasonVfan Category:Versus Category:Jeff the Killer Category:Crossover Category:Jeff Category:Crossover with horror movie icon Category:Jason voorhees